Cuddles/Gallery
Images of Cuddles. General Cuddles' Collect Them All Card.png|Cuddles' Collect 'em All Card. Cuddles' Season 1 Intro.gif|Cuddles' Internet Season 1 intro. Cuddles' Season 2 Intro.png|Cuddles' Internet Season 2 intro. Cuddles' TV Season Intro.gif|Cuddles' TV Season intro. Cuddles' Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Cuddles' Internet Season 3/4 intro. CuddlesPilot.png|The early version of Cuddles as seen in Banjo Frenzy. Happytree cuddles.jpg|Cuddles is drawing. CuddlesIceCream.jpg|Cuddles enjoys an ice cream snack. Yummy! Cuddles front.png|Cuddles. Cuddlessit.png|Cuddles is sitting. htf1-200x300.jpg|Cuddles before death in Slap Happy. A_fake_Cuddles_death_never_shown_in_a_HTF_episoide..jpg|One of Cuddles' deaths. htf-cuddles.jpg|Cuddles waving. Smoochie+Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles in his Smoochie. Screen shot 2012-05-16 at 12.21.23 AM.png|Cuddles with white blush (as a goof). Cuddles Plush.jpg|A plush Cuddles toy with gory effects. Screen shot 2012-06-03 at 7.18.02 PM.png|Cuddles after losing the game Hare Trigger. Screen shot 2012-07-07 at 8.51.51 PM.png|Cuddles' appearance in "DJs in PJs". Flippy-1.jpg|Cuddles in a situation. S1E6 Dontgeteaten.png|Cuddles holding an alligator's mouth open. IaJ_Cuddles.png|Rock on! ClAct56.png|Cuddles the Christmas tree. getintoadvertising.PNG|Cuddles before death in the Get Into Advertising feature. cuddlessplittinghares.PNG|A deformed Cuddles doll from the Splitting Hares video. BJC_Cuddles.png|Cuddles the Easter Bunny. fbcuddles.PNG|Cuddles in the First Blood DVD menu. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-10h12m41s127.png|The very early design of Cuddles. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h22m27s199.png|Some early concept arts of Cuddles. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h27m27s231.png|A sketch of early Cuddles and Toothy. Cuddleschu.png|A somewhat confirmation that Cuddles was inspired from Pikachu. (Kenn drew this, hint the KN under the tail) vlcsnap-2012-11-25-12h57m35s59.png|Cuddles is... everywhere. Screen Shot 2012-12-22 at 11.53.25 AM.png|Cuddles skateboarding. Happy Cuddles.png|Cuddles without skate. charactershot0019.jpg|Cuddles. Helium.png|Messing with helium. S3E24 TV.png|Cuddles about to compete with Giggles in a swimming race. htf-mfw-cuddles1-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy! Dead5.png|Dead! Handyclaw.png|Cuddles picked up by the claw. IaJ Too much noise.png|"I'm ready to diiiiiiiiie..." Qcisqc,20070705232728563.jpg|Cuddles sun-bathing. He doesn't even seem to notice that he's getting sunburned. 404472 531444090210245 285557493 n.jpg|BlurB! With one of his most graphic injuries. Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles in the roller coaster, with Flaky. Thrfs.png|Cuddles handless. Hqdefault27.jpg|Cuddles is see-sawing in the hang. cuddleslevi.jpg|Well, this isn't surprising... S3E14 Giggles.png|"Why, Cuddles? Don't leave me here!" Striker Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles playing soccer! Notice his slippers? 560021 539752709401514 238242246 n.jpg|Cuddles in Slap Happy. tumblr_ms7qpqcXVB1qixvmco1_500.jpg|Cuddles, you're smarter than this. Tumblr msd7l5pV6G1rtrhgao1 500.png|The infamous "arm-on-cheek" goof on Cuddles, as seen in Flippin' Burgers. STV1E1.2 Cuddles inflated.png|Splendid helping Cuddles. x240-3h5.jpg|Cuddles is about to drown! cuddles-happy-tree-friends_1920x1200_91203.jpg|"Merry" Christmas. cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles without his slippers and tail. (Scene from The Carpal Tunnel of Love.) S1E6 Cuddlesmissingcheeks.png|Cuddles without his blush. Deliverybunny.png|Cuddles, your delivery boy! Cuddles the Dare Devil.png|Cuddles the daredevil. Nutty and Cuddles.png|OH NOES! Cuddlesad.jpg|Cuddles is sad. S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Cuddles.png|Cuddles and his blue car. Carjacked.png|Cuddles being carjacked by Nutty. Gross.png|Something tastes bad. S3E3 Cuddles and robot.png|Cuddles is playing with a toy robot. Cuddlesdriving.png|Cuddles and his blue car again. Fall Out Boy - The Carpal Tunnel Of Love.jpg|Happy Cuddles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Socialnetwork lrg.jpg|HAHAHA!!! htf-mfw-cuddles3-01.jpg|A Cuddles toy with his intestines showing. Lump.jpg|Cuddles just can't catch a break, can he? index.jpg|Cuddles laughing. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000008.gif|Cuddles' Head. HTF characters.png|The main cast photo, with Cuddles behind Toothy. |Cuddles in Banjo Frenzy. IRE1 Giggles before the death.png|Another shot of him in Banjo Frenzy. Slingshot.jpg|''Deadeye Derby'' ad. Deadeye.jpg|Another one. cuddles in minecraft.jpg|This is what Cuddles would look like in "Minecraft". Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kiss" as zombies. TV Intro 2.png|Cuddles and Giggles in the TV intro. YouTube_Live_13.png|Cuddles is enjoying himself. For now anyway. S3E12 I Nub You Cuddles and Giggles.png|Have fun at the swings. :D Cuddles Dumb Ways to Die.png|Cuddles in the Dumb Ways to Die game. S3E12 I Nub You Walking together.png|Canon love ^_^ S3E20 You will die!.png|"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hey look, HTF in Gundarr.png|Cuddles' cameo in "Gundarr". Deadeye iPhone 5 Splendid vs Cuddles.PNG|Cuddles as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. Cuddles4.png|Staring right at you. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Of course he's enjoying it. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Him in the character screen for Deadeye Derby. Deadeye darby Head-to Dead new.jpeg|Again in ad and Rabid Rapids. Derby 2.jpg|Again in ad. Deadeye derby new App image.jpeg|''Deadeye Derby'' app image. Deadeyederby app icon IPhone5.png|''Deadeye Derby'' icon. Ded.png|Opening screen. Deadeye iPhone5 event balloon blowout1.png|''Deadeye Derby'' battle. Second Serving Promo.JPG|Cuddles' death in the Second Serving DVD promo. Kiss.jpg|Cuddles and Giggles almost kiss. Flowers.jpg|Cuddles offering flowers to Giggles to declare his love for her. Asphalt.jpg|''Aggravated Asphalt'' menu. Cuddlesaa.png|Cuddles in Aggravated Asphalt. Aggravated Asplaht Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles' death in Aggravated Asphalt. Pooiou.PNG|Cuddles' death (and kill, sort of) in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Bookslider.jpg|Cuddles with Flaky in the episode Let It Slide. STV1E12.3 Cuddles Mouse.png|Cuddles' pet mouse. NoNAme.png|Running from Giant Lumpy. Cuddles scared.jpg|Cuddles about to get a blood shot. Snapshot_4_(12-24-2014_11-31_PM).png|Cuddles in ICU. HAL 1.png|Cuddles "trying" to survive the glass crush. Cuddles Ski Partol.jpg|Cuddles in Ski Patrol. Character Diagram.jpg|Again with the other characters. STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Cuddles at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. BJC Sliced cuddles.png|Believe it or not, he's not dead. STV1E12.2 Cuddles and the Guitar.png|Rock on! S2E4 Cuddles sees Fliqpy.png|About to be killed by Fliqpy STV1E13.1 injured cuddles.png|Cuddles injured. Cuddles sitting.png|"Hello!" Cuddles Main Pose.png Cuddles HTF Background.jpg Deaths BF5.png|Cuddles' first death. ShreddedCuddles.png S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles dead.PNG Sweetdeath.png Flippyintestines.png S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 5.png This_is_why_Flippy's_the_best.PNG ClAct89.png Dead.png|Cuddles is dead. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|How could this even kill him? 61LIS.png Actggfhgfh.png Zombiehole.png Mrkrabseye.png Imagebright.jpg Carolchaos.png SP_Explosion_2.png YouTube_Live_30.png HTF_TWSOTT_ha_ha.PNG|What a jerk. STV1E1.2 41.PNG Pophitscuddles.png Shreddedbyfan.png Rabbitsausage.png Spine_detachment.png Possibledeath.png Thekittylives.png Hike_16.jpg HTF_Moments_-_Toothy_and_Cuddles_death_(TV_S01_E06.1)_10.png Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_8.58.21_PM_-_Edited.png Woodchipper.png Happy-tree-friends-hole-lotta_3dke3_480x270_1gczfc.jpg HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_62.png Frozeninspace2.png History_Repeats_18.png Icecubecuddles.png HWH67.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_8.png Wipe_41.jpg Lowerhalf.png Drink_2.jpg Jam_34.jpg STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 25.png STV1E13.1 Cuddles and Flippy's deaths.png STV1E13.3 Cro crush.png TCTofL142.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 12.png S3E6 Cuddles.png|How? Friedcudd.jpg S3E7 Death time.png Eyeow.png S3E13 A Bit of a Pickle Injuried Cuddles.png S3E14 Owch.png Claw7.png Claw.png NST10.png S3E20 Breaking Wind Cuddles.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 21.png Whatnoblood.png Cuddlescrayon.png S4E8 Cuddlestoothyrock.png BJC_Sliced_cuddles.png Episodic SFKY 1.PNG SFKY 2.PNG SFKY 16.PNG SFKY 17.PNG SFKY 18.PNG S1E6 Water You Wading For start.PNG S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles mid air.PNG Cuddlesjumpsinthelake.png S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles look like Chinese.PNG S1E6 Water You Wading For Come on1.PNG S1E6 Water You Wading For Come on2.PNG S1E6 Water You Wading For Cud call Flak.PNG S1E6 Piranhaseatcuddles.png S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddlebal.PNG S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles injure .PNG S1E6 Cudeat.png S1E6_Dontgeteaten.png S1E6 Cuddles out of breath and lost his butt and legs.png S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles crush1.PNG S1E6 Water You Wading For Cuddles crush3.PNG Nicoel01.png Tf.png Yummybear.png Jj.png Ngngn.png Cuddlesishappy.png Groundimage.png Bob.png Waht.png Panicare.png Myicecream.png Humanromance.png Sol b.png Damnminute.png Yesterdaybetrunk.png Wioo.png Cuddlesbeforedeath.png Sweetdeath.png Mousery.png ThisKnife 1.jpg ThisKnife 7.jpg ThisKnife 8.jpg ThisKnife 9.jpg ThisKnife 10.jpg ThisKnife 13.jpg S1E27 Happy Cuddles.png Happy Tree Friends - Happy Trail Full 0001.jpg|Cuddles about to get his head cut off. File:Htf-Happy-Trails-1.gif|Cuddles' death in Happy Trails Pt. 1. FB2.png FB3.png Indexcuddlesflippygiggles.jpg S2E4_Cuddles_sees_Fliqpy.png Untitled2.png O.jpg FB16.png FB17.png This is why Flippy's the best.PNG IGTO1.png IGTO2.png IGTO3.png Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 11-28 PM).png IGTO17.png Snapshot 5 (12-24-2014 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png IGTO34.png Snapshot 4 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 3 (12-24-2014 11-31 PM).png Dead.png 2LIS.png Comeon.png 44LIS.png 58LIS.png 59LIS.png 61LIS.png Myshowison.png STV1E12.2 Cuddles Rocks.png|Cuddles wants to get into the band! Howmuchforthatguitar.png Emptypockets.png Cuddlesisbroke.png Jam 3.jpg Jam 5.jpg Jam 6.jpg Hdefault40.jpg|Cuddles fears what The Mole will do. Ghdht.png|Cuddles' reaction to The Mole sticking the needle in the wrong places. Jam 7.jpg Jam 8.jpg Jam 9.jpg Jam 10.jpg Jam 11.jpg Jam 12.jpg Jam 13.jpg IaJ_Cuddles_and_Nutty.png Inajam.jpg Jam 16.jpg Hdefault4.jpg Jam 18.jpg Hdefault41.jpg Thatsbetter.png Backtoperform.png Finale.png Jam 33.jpg Jam 34.jpg Jam 35.jpg S3E2_What%27s_he_looking_at.png S3E2_Pitcher.png S3E2_Throw_it_to_me.png S3E2_You_missed.png S3E2_Over_the_fence.png S3E2_Falling_into_hole.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 1.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 2.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 3.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 4.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 5.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 6.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 7.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 8.png S3E2 Cuddles under water.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 9.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 10.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 11.png S3E2 Cuddles has problem with coffin 12.png TCTofL2.png Fall_Out_Boy_-_The_Carpal_Tunnel_Of_Love.jpg Tunneloflove---cuddlesgiggles.JPG TCTofL6.png TCTofL9.png TCTofL10.png TCTofL24.png TCTofL45.png TCTofL48.png TCTofL55.png TCTofL56.png TCTofL84.png TCTofL121.png TCTofL138.png TCTofL139.png Cuddles_and_Giggles_kissing_while_dead.png S4E8 Vuddles.png|Cuddles is a mechanic. S4E8_Whohitme.png S4E8 CP Cuddles.png|Preparing the shot at Toothy. S4E8_YayIgothim.png S4E8_Camp6.png S4E8_Camp8.png S4E8_Camp11.png S4E8_Jumpinthecart.png S4E8 Camp Cuddles and Toothy.png S4E8 Precrash.png S4E8 Camp Best friends.png S4E8 Cuddlestoothyrock.png zh:Cuddles/画廊 Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries